


Amnesia

by MalChilling



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Carriers, Dean Feels, I tried okay?, Jeff Winger Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Names, Pregnant Dean Pelton, SO, THE EXTENDED VERSIONS, This got weird?, Unplanned Pregnancy, aliens 3, and aliens resurrection, i watched alien, jeff gets in a fight ', off screen tho, writing this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalChilling/pseuds/MalChilling
Summary: Dean Pelton wakes up in Jeff Winger's apartment not remembering the night they spent together. Hurt, Jeff decides to let it be. Except for the fact that Craig ends up pregnant. And he doesn't know.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Original Male Character(s), Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've seen an mpreg for this ship, and so here we are. Please let me know of any mistakes!

Dean Craig Pelton had had better days. But even the worst of days seemed like heaven compared to now. His head pounded, and his stomach lurched at the thought of even moving. He groaned and rolled over, eyes blinking open slowly and he reached for the glass of water he could make out through his haze. Sitting up, he ignored the bile rising in his throat and chugged the sacred liquid like it was the end of the world. 

Feeling better, he finally glanced around, taking in the smart and trendy design of the bedroom, wondering where his clothes and trinkets were, and came to an abrupt stop when he realized he wasn’t in his apartment. 

He was in Jeff’s. 

He got up quickly, his world spinning for a few seconds before he gathered himself, steadying himself with a hand on the nightstand. His fingers brushed against a yellow sticky stuck to the desk, picking it up he recognized Jeff’s handwriting, quick but still legible. If barely. 

_ Britta emergency. Take your time, I won’t be back until late -Jeff.  _

Take his time with what? How had he even gotten here? His body ached all over,  _ especially  _ his backside. He came to the embarrassing realization that he had probably fallen on his ass last night and made a fool of himself in front of the student body. Again. 

Jeff had most likely brought him here so he wouldn’t go through the struggle of finding Craig’s keys, and he betted that he had somehow invited himself into Jeff’s bed, and poor Jeff had no choice but to sleep on the couch. 

Wincing, he limped his way to the bathroom. Opening the door, he turned on the light, groaning at how bright they were and turned to the sink. Gasping, he made his way to the mirror to take a good look at himself. Boy, did he look like a tragedy. His lipstick was smeared all over, his mascara had run like he’d been crying, and he hoped to God that if he did, no one had seen it. His foundation was pretty much gone, and he was definitely gonna have to do a Korean face mask or two, but what really took the cake was what he was wearing. A black Rolling Stones shirt he had often appreciated on Jeff, but made him look scrawny. Well, scrawnier.

Not to mention the blue boxers he was definitely sure weren’t his. 

He’d have to get this washed and return it with a fruit basket or something. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his Raggedy Ann doll costume he’d worn to the Halloween party folded on the corner of the bathroom counter. He did  _ not  _ want to lose that. 

Hopping into the shower, he sighed in content, feeling worlds better, the warm water doing wonders for his sore muscles. He’d have to call the landlady to make his water pressure feel this good. 

If he took the liberty of taking his time, it was per Jeff’s instructions. 

Afterwards, he made his way next door to his apartment, wrapped in Jeff’s bathrobe. Which he’d wash along with the shirt and boxers. Changing into his most comfortable clothes, a pair of sweats and his favorite Greendale sweater. And pink fuzzy socks. 

He washed the stuff on delicate, making sure he wasn’t supposed to dry clean it, and took care of following the washing instructions to the letter, instead of just throwing it all in like he really wanted to. Jeff was nice enough to lend him the clothes, the least he could do is not shrink them. He fed himself while the clothes washed, and cleaned while they dried, keeping an eye out to see when Jeff got home so he could return them. 

He wondered what the Britta emergency was and if he was allowed to ask. Either way, he would have to ask what happened last night. He took a break from his snack when he heard knocking, and bounced to the door when he heard Jeff’s voice through the door. He opened it, and bit back a gasp when he saw the usually put together professor, looking...not put together. His hair was a mess, but not on purpose like it normally did, and he had a black eye with a split lip. His jacket was askew and his shirt was stained with what Craig hoped was ketchup. His jeans were grass stained, and he looked miserable. 

“Hey,” Jeff greeted “Figured you’d be here.” 

He pushed forward, gently moving him aside and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed the glass of water, and drank it all. Pouring more water, and drinking that as well. Craig watched him until Jeff looked at him with a brow raised. 

“I didn’t-” Craig swallowed the stutter that threatened to develop “I didn't do that, did I?” At this, Jeff finally put the glass down and turned to him, looking both amused and concerned at the same time. 

“Of course not.” Jeff said, and then waved at his injuries. “Britta’s new boyfriend is a carrier, whose ex boyfriend is not too keen on letting go of what he calls 'a rare breed'. I had to go and help them out, it got a little rough.” Craig winced in sympathy. 

“And the blood?” 

“Don’t worry, it's not mine.” Jeff smirked. Which did things to Craig.

Who by the way, is being very good, considering how attractive Jeff was right now. He was movie star handsome, now heroic? Saving his friend and their significant other by fighting an abusive ass? 

Craig shook his head to dismiss the thought and drank some of the water himself. Jeff stole some of the skittles from the crystal bowl and regarded him, his face doing that thing it did when he was formulating a plan. 

“What?” Craig tried not to sound defensive, but it was hard when it was a former lawyer looking at you like you did something. 

“Nothing,” Jeff shrugged “Are you-? Do you happen to be-” Jeff broke off with a groan. “I don’t know how to ask without sounding like an ass.” 

“Just ask.” Curiosity bit at him. 

“No,” Jeff finally announced after pondering. “You would’ve said.” 

“Said what? When?” Craig asked, frustration growing. Fingers curling around the glass in a tight grip. 

“Last night.” Jeff answered like it was obvious. Which might’ve been. To him. 

“I don’t remember last night.” Craig suddenly admitted, a bit of a whine to his voice, but could you really blame him? Jeff turned to him, tense and ready to run. Craig hated that, he hated it so much.

“You don’t?” He asked coolly, but Craig knew him too well to buy it. He shook his head anyway. Jeff took a shuddery breath before smiling. Which was total bull. 

“Yeah, I didn’t remember a lot either, but it’s coming back.” Jeff admitted and took another handful of skittles. “Anyway, I’m gonna go to bed.” 

“What? Jeff wait-” Craig reached for him as he started to walk away, only to be shook off. 

And with that he was gone. And Craig tried to ignore the sound of his heart breaking. 

* * *

The next two weeks were something else, completely. The Halloween party had long since passed and it was like nothing had happened, but at the same time, it was obvious something had. And Craig didn’t know what it was. 

Jeff acted like he always did, and the study group did as well, getting into their usual shenanigans and causing trouble. But they all could tell something was off with Jeff. He’d even been invited to a pre study group meeting to stage an intervention. 

“I think maybe his dad called again.” Annie had suggested, a somber look on her face as she cuddled next to Abed on the couch, soaking up his warmth while he worked on his editing. 

“No, he would have destroyed his phone like all the other times.” Britta offered from the other couch. She had brought her carrier boyfriend with her, and watched him browse the books of the study room with heart eyes and a soft loving smile. Craig could understand that, Kevin seemed really sweet. 

“Maybe we should ask him.” Frankie offered from next to him, only to receive scandalized looks from the group. 

They went on like that for a while, until Jeff got there and plastered an annoyed look on his face, assuring them all that he was fine and if they did it again he’d fail them on  _ all  _ their classes, and yes he could do that, don’t ask him how. 

And so they had no choice but to drop it. Jeff had gotten better at acting like nothing was wrong, but still couldn’t fool Craig so he started to avoid him. Which… hurt. 

A lot. 

Craig took comfort in the Alien film series. Imagining the aliens as the source of his problems, smiling when they were destroyed and crying when Android Bishop was torn in half. And then when he died.

Crying was something he’d been doing a lot of lately. Because of Jeff. Because the cafeteria ran out of lava cake. Many important reasons. 

The Lava Cake incident was something he wasn't proud of, but at least now Annie had managed to somehow save him some every time the cafeteria had it. So, at least something good came off his pain. 

Jeff hadn’t been there for it, thank God. That would’ve been the icing on the cake. 

Speaking of cake, he wanted some. It had been a little over five weeks since the intervention, and even though he knew he was starting to gain weight, he was not ready to stop comfort feeding. Especially with the fact that his chest was always tender these days. He had to start wearing soft clothing all the time. Not that he minded. 

Craig made his way out of his office and yawned as he waved at passing students. He really wanted to take a nap, but that would have to wait until later. He’d have to nap in his office, he didn’t trust himself enough to drive, and Jeff was still off so there was no asking him for a ride. 

He wondered if he could get some soup for his cramps instead of the fried chicken, which he really wanted but something warm would do him better. Besides if he thought about it too long, the thought of fried chicken would make him queasy. 

He bounced over and got some fruit, abandoning the thought of soup when he saw the strawberries and peaches. He got two plates full before forcing himself to leave some behind for the others. 

He got some honey, and some cream, as well as some chocolate. On the side of course, and then finished up by bouncing over to the group. Ignoring the usual song and dance, he plopped himself as close to Jeff he could, surprising all of them. He wanted to sit next to Jeff, and was going to do so. 

“Hello.” He smiled through a mouthful of honey covered melon. The others greeted him, taking a few seconds to suppress their surprise before finally running to their food. Jeff shifted next to him, the soft fabric of his shirt rubbing against his sweater. 

Craig wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to him, but was afraid to. He didn’t want to upset Jeff. Feeling like he was about to cry, he swallowed and got ready for the water works. At this point, he knew better than to try and stop it. 

Sobs escaped him, more and more as he felt Annie and Britta reaching over to comfort him. He felt the hot tears streaming down his face, and turned to Jeff, who looked both concerned and like he wanted to be anywhere else but where he was. 

“You know what?” He asked through his tears, vision blurring “You’re mean.” And with that, he walked away. Feeling like crap for having insulted Jeff in front of his friends, and started to cry again. 

“Dean Pelton.” He turned to see Jeff walking over to him, and decided to ignore him. Mean people did not need more attention. 

“Craig, wait.” 

Jeff caught up and held on to his elbow, stopping him from walking away. His face doing the planning thing again. 

“Abed just gave me a list of all the things that have happened with you in the last five weeks.” He said. 

“What? Why?” Abed was doing the plot tracking thing again, wasn’t he? 

“Annie said this isn’t the first time you’ve cried in the cafeteria. By the way, Britta stole your fruit.” Jeff held him still again “Don’t worry, I’ll get you some later.” 

“I’ll still get my revenge.” Craig scowled, and watched Jeff snort. 

“I’m sure, honey.” Jeff took him by the elbow again and began marching him off to the nurse’s office. A little busy with that accidental slip, Craig floated on a cloud for a while before he decided to ignore it. Maybe it was Jeff’s really weird way of playing games? Either way, it seemed they were past that. As they had already reached the office, and Jeff ushered him inside. Nurse Jackie looked up and got up from his relaxed position on one of the beds in a hurried manner. 

Sometimes Craig forgot he was people’s boss. 

“Dean Pelton! Professor!” He greeted nervously. “What brings you here?” Jeff held up Craig’s hand as if he were a prize. And said with authority-

“I need a pregnancy test.” 

What.

“ _ What _ ?” 

Jeff turned to him with a serious expression and pulled him to a corner. Nurse Jackie was already opening up cabinets and gathering all kinds of stuff. 

“I think you’re pregnant.”  _ What _ ?

“Jeff, I’m not a carrier.” 

“Are you sure?”  _ What _ ?

“What?”

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Jeff had his stupid planning face on. 

“What do you mean  _ am I sure _ , of course I’m sure!” 

“Did you get tested?” Could he really emphasize his  _ whats  _ any more?

“No, I- I just never showed the signs.” 

“A majority don’t, honey.” There it was again. 

“You called me honey.” Yes, Craig, this is definitely the time to bring it up. Jeff blinked as if he hadn’t realized. 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

A goofy smile on both their faces that Craig took a second to appreciate and then Jeff shook his head, and got his planning face back on. 

“Anyway.” He said “I really do think you’re pregnant.” 

“Even if I am a carrier-” 

“Pretty sure you are.”

“ _ Shut up _ , even if I am. I haven’t had sex.” He blushed a little at his admission. Jeff on the other hand turned beet red. 

“What is it?” Craig asked. 

“Remember the Halloween Party?” Craig nodded at this and watched as Jeff rocked on his heels, apprehension gnawing at him. Jeff took a deep breath

“ _ We _ slept together.” 

  
  


“ _ What _ ?” 

“Yeah.” Jeff nodded, watching as Craig proceeded to lose his marbles. Gaping at Jeff and opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to talk but didn’t know what to say. 

“Um,” Jeff began, “basically, you and I were really drunk. One thing led to another, and next thing I know.” He waved a hand in the direction of Craig’s stomach. 

Another beat and then-

“We had sex?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have figured it out, had I not woken up inside you.” 

_ Oh my god! _

Craig felt himself turn hot, blushing with the power of a thousand suns.  _ And  _ there was the horniness. 

“I didn’t remember a lot- still don’t- then Britta called about Kevin, and I had to go. “And when I got back-” 

“I didn’t remember.” 

Jeff nodded, looking sad. Which tore at Craig’s heartstrings. 

“That’s why you were upset?” Jeff nodded “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted to. But I thought, maybe you did remember but just wanted to ignore it.” Jeff looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

“Jeff, I would have never wanted to forget. I wish I could remember. I wish we  _ both  _ could remember.” Craig ignored Nurse Jackie in the background and took his face in his hands. Gathering up all his courage, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Jeff’s. 

He pulled away, heart fluttering when Jeff attempted to follow his lips. He watched his eyes open and made sure he had his attention, so he wouldn't forget this.

“I love you, Jeff Winger.” 

A slow smile spread across Jeff’s face. 

“I love you, Craig Pelton.” They laughed awkwardly before resuming their kiss. Nurse Jackie cleared his throat. Watching as they parted with an awkward smile of his own and gestures to the small sample cup he had and the three pregnancy tests laid out. 

“Before I let you take these, I’m afraid I have to ask some questions.” He clapped a hand over his clipboard and gestures for them to sit on one of the beds. 

“Alright, Dean Pelton.” Nurse Jackie sat down, metal stool creaking with his weight and then looked up, pen at the ready. 

“This is basically just a checklist so that I can give you these tests. I’ll try my best to be brief. Tenderness in chest?” 

“Yeah.”

“Fatigue?” 

“Yes.” 

“Cramping?” 

“Yeah.”

“Nausea or vomiting?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Cravings?” 

“Definitely.” Jeff snorted, only to receive an elbow to his ribs. At his sad pout, Craig relented and held his hand. 

“Headaches.” 

“Oh, yes.” 

“Frequent urination?” 

“...Yeah…” 

“Good, it’ll come in handy.” Nurse Jackie gestured to the sample cup. 

“Any dizziness or faintness?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Constipation?” 

“You shut the heck up  _ right now,  _ mister.” Hackles ready to go, he was settled down by Jeff setting a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

“That answers the mood swings question.” Nurse Jackie finished up writing and then handed the sample cup to Craig, and motioned to the bathroom. 

Craig blushed and made his way to the bathroom, cup in hand, ignoring the encouraging comments Jeff made, in favor of running away to finish it quickly.

“Well, here we are.” Nurse Jackie laid out the testing strips, all three the color pink. The two looked up in confusion, not knowing what it meant. 

“Oh, right, of course.” Nurse Jackie bumped himself in the head. “Congrats! You’re with child.” And with that, he was off to clean up. 

Jeff and Craig took a second to absorb the information and then Jeff took him in his arms. Gathering him up and whirling him around, ignoring the squeals of surprise. Finally setting him down, he hugged him again. 

“I promise I’m gonna be the best I can. I will be the best for you, and for the baby.” Jeff murmured into his neck “I won’t be like my dad. I’m gonna take care of you both, I promise.” 

Craig smiled, sadness and anger aimed at the idiot that was Jeff’s father and hugged the love of his life closer to him. 

“I know, honey.” Craig pulled away to look at him, heart breaking when he spotted tears and felt his own form. Now was the perfect time for cheesiness. He cradled Jeff’s face in his hands and said-

“You are not your father. You’re a good man, and I know you’ll do right by us.” He kissed him and held him close again, feeling when Jeff finally relaxed. 

They pulled apart and giggled, collecting one of the tests to keep and finally leaving, making their way to the parking lot. The school day was over, and Craig couldn’t wait to go home and finally put his feet up. Maybe he could wrangle a foot massage from Jeff? 

“Hey,” Jeff broke his train of thought with a tug at his hand. “I was thinking, since we both can’t remember our first time.” Jeff pulled him close, hugging Craig at his waist. “Maybe we should go to my place and jog our memory.” 

Craig blushed, but nodded, warmth in his belly. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @megathunderbolt 
> 
> if you wanna say hey :)


End file.
